


A New Friend

by JLenon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLenon/pseuds/JLenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is frustrated. He wants his friend back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of stupid, but I was bored. Also, first fic in english. For a brazilian guy, I’m happy!

Stiles picks up his phone in a impulse. He is bored as hell. He is so bored he could die. Or even kill! Okay, maybe not kill. But that is a interesting ideia.

He call Scotty, but the best friend don’t answer. He is probably with his boyfriend Issac. Well, they were not really boyfriends, but they could be. Issac was living in his house, they were together all the time, it was like Stiles lost his friend. Yeah, Scott still talked with him and did all the things he did before. But it was different, he just knew it.

So, he pick up his phone and call Derek.

"What do you want?" The werewolf says without hesitation.  
“Hello to you too," Stiles say with a half smile, something Derek can’t see in the other side of the line.  
“Stiles, I have stuffs to do."  
“What? Work out and bang teachers?"  
“You should shut up now."  
“But I need your help," he pleads.  
“I don’t care."  
“But I helped you… A lot of times."  
“I still don’t care."  
“Come on, it’s important."  
“Do you promise you will shut up after."  
“Of course. And you know I always…"  
“Stiles!" He yelled and the boy stoped.  
“Okay, so I need you to make things better with Issac."  
“What do you mean? Issac is fine."  
“Them why is he living with Scott?"  
“I don’t know, he likes it? Scott’s mother cooks."  
“You should cook too, them."  
“I just… want Issac out."

Derek remain in silence for a few minutes. He is usually not good with people, but that was kind of obvious.

"You are jealousy" he declare. “That is embarrassing."  
“No, it’s not… Embarrassing, I mean. Scott is my friend, I want him back."  
“You sound like a four years old girl."  
“You sounds like a ass. Like always. I don’t have a lot of friends. I am not as popular as you may imagine…"  
“I don’t."  
“He is my friend since forever. I want to keep that."  
“And you should. But that doesn’t mean you have to be his only friend. And you cold find some new friends too."  
“Are you saying you are available?"  
“No. Other friends. Normal friends. Of your age."  
“Nahhh, I don’t like them. They are stupid."  
“You are stupid."  
“See? Too much stupidity in just one place. So, do you want to see a movie or something?"  
“Stiles, I’m not your friend."  
“And we are gonna change that."  
“No, we are…"

Derek look around to the empty house and realize he is bired as hell too. Maybe a movie wouldn’t be such a bad ideia.

"You can’t talk during the movie" he gives up.  
Stiles just smiles. “Sorry, that is not gonna happen. But you will like it anyway."  
“I’m sure I won’t."

Derek complained for some time when he got to Stiles house, bur onde the movie started, he looked really focused. Stiles got his phone and almost texted Scott to tell him that. But them he realized he didn’t need his friend right now. He had one right by his side.


End file.
